


naïveté

by talking_tina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was so naïve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naïveté

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first and foremost, i think it's very important to note that i haven't been active in the naruto fandom in YEARS, let alone written any fic. so this is a work that's been sitting in my writing folder for going on four years now, and i only just got around to cleaning stuff out yesterday and today. so if it's terribly outdated or no longer sensible/applicable to canon, or if it seems very different than the writing style in some of my more recent works, that is why.
> 
> still, i hope some of you guys can enjoy this and the next couple stories i post.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters. no copyright infringement intended.

Kakashi lied a lot.

 

Everyday single day.

 

Every time he met his team with fake smiles and a cheerful face, he lied. They were obvious lies, they were sarcastic, and they knew they were lies, too, but they still bothered him. Even though his team—his kids, really—knew they weren’t true, these lies still did what lies were supposed to do.

 

They hid the truth.

 

None of them knew where he was as they waited for him at the bridge every morning. None of them knew _why_ he was gone.

 

Except one.

 

Kakashi stood with sad eyes in front of the stone engraved with the kanji of a name so familiar. A name so annoying, a name so _stupid_ , but a name so comforting.

 

Uchiha Obito.

 

“…You knew him, didn’t you?”

 

Kakashi’s right eye widened and he whipped around to see Sasuke, skinny arms crossed, pale face impassive, coal-black eyes piercing.

 

… _He snuck up on me? Am I really that out of it?_

“Who?” he asked innocently, turning around to face the raven-haired boy and smiling cheerfully. Sasuke ignored the creepily happy response and walked to his side, facing the opposite direction, towards the gravestone.

 

“My cousin. Obito.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened once again, before he sighed.

 

“I figured you’d be here. I come here, sometimes, too.” Sasuke deadpanned.

 

“Huh?” Kakashi turned around again, so he faced Sasuke.

 

“You’re late every day, and all of us know the cheesy excuses you tell us are flat-out lies. But I know you had a good reason to keep us waiting. I read people, sensei. I read you.”

 

Kakashi blinked. “Sasuke…?”

 

“Obito… my father mentioned him a couple of times. He always called him a screw-up. A joke. A disgrace to the Uchiha clan.”

 

“I... yeah. He was.”

 

“I know that’s not all, though. I know how he died. Took me a while to piece it together, but… you were on his team, weren’t you?  You were that kid. And that’s not your sharinghan, either, is it?”

 

“…No. It’s not.”

 

Sasuke simply nodded. “That’s what I thought… “

 

It was silent for several minutes as they stood there, quietly, _respectfully_ in front of that grave.

 

“…Were you guys friends?”

 

Kakashi hesitated. “No. We hated each other, actually.”

 

Sasuke nodded. “He sounds like Naruto.”

 

Kakashi’s single gray eye flickered over to Sasuke. “He is, trust me. In almost every way possible. They were both screw-ups, both pranksters, both loved to boast, and both had big dreams.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Sasuke, you’re going to tell me something. Are you and Naruto friends?”

 

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi with dark eyes. “No. Not friends.”

 

“You sound like me, when I was your age.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah. Believe or not, I was a lot like you. I lost my family. I was a genius, not to brag or anything. I hated the idea of trying to make relationships with anyone again. The idea scared me. I was afraid I’d lose them all over again.”

 

“…If that’s true, I hope in fifteen years I don’t end up like you, then.”

 

Kakashi chuckled. “I guess so, Sasuke! But you admire me in a way, don’t you?”

 

Sasuke turned sharply toward him, midnight blue bangs swaying, eyes narrowed. “Since when?”

 

“You copy me all the time, you know that, right? And you liked it when I trained you. I pushed you harder than you were able to push yourself.”

 

A roll of his eyes.

 

Kakashi chuckled again. “Yeah, I was just like you. So naïve.”

 

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not naïve at all.”

 

“In some ways, you are, Sasuke. You see things in black and white, right and wrong. You haven’t seen the world for what it is yet. You haven’t seen what it can do. So I need you to listen to me when I say this.”

 

“Okay...”

 

“ _Don’t let Naruto die._ ”

 

Onyx eyes narrowed.

 

“I won’t, sensei.”

 


End file.
